


The Obfuscation Situation

by BlueJayCalling



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Betaed, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff, Injured Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion is Bad at Communicating, M/M, Mild Smut, Prompt Fic, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Witcher Senses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueJayCalling/pseuds/BlueJayCalling
Summary: After a contract goes wrong and Jaskier steps in to handle negotiations, Geralt is concerned about what the irate townsfolk might have done to his bard. Jaskier should really know better than to hide things from Geralt, but that's not going to stop him from trying.***Written for BIKM Bingo #2. Prompt: SkateSkate, verb(~over/around): to pass over or refer only fleetingly to (a subject or problem)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	The Obfuscation Situation

Geralt was used to contracts not always going as planned. This time, the problem was a nest of wyverns. To be more precise, it wasn’t the _ nest _ of wyverns that had caused the trouble. Geralt made quick, efficient work of eliminating the beasts and reassured the villagers that their livestock would be safe.

The problem was the _ single  _ wyvern that got away, unbeknownst to Geralt, making off with another sheep. That was the alderman’s justification for giving Geralt only a fraction of the agreed-upon reward, insisting he was being generous by paying him anything at all.

Out of a sense of duty and need for coin, the Witcher offered to slay the remaining wyvern the following day if he could get the entire amount he was promised. The alderman said he would consider it.

So the next morning, Geralt left for the wyvern’s nest, and Jaskier went to help the alderman think it over. 

That afternoon, when Geralt returned to the inn after successfully vanquishing the last wyvern, he was surprised to find the bard not only in their room, but sitting up in bed, legs outstretched in front of him as he jotted something down in his notebook.

“Did you talk to the alderman?” Geralt asked.

“I did,” Jaskier answered, looking up from his writing. “The negotiations went well. He agreed to pay you the full amount.”

Geralt hummed his approval. “He didn’t give you any trouble?”

“The alderman? No.  _ He _ didn’t give me any trouble at all.”

“Hm.” If Geralt hadn’t already suspected there was something amiss, the poet’s tone would have given it away. “So what’d you do with the rest of your day?”

Jaskier furrowed his brow, wondering why Geralt was suddenly curious about how his day went. “Not much,” he answered with a shrug. “Took a stroll. Had an… interesting…  _ interaction _ with some of the townsfolk. Came back here.”

“Interaction, hm? That’s a big word that means little. What kind of  _ interaction _ ?” Geralt asked, mocking the bard’s intonation of the word.

_ Since when do you ask so many questions? _ is what Jaskier wanted to say back, annoyed that of all the times he could have taken an interest, it had to be now. “I’ll just say they had some choice words about you and how you dealt with the wyverns. But honestly, Geralt-”

“What’d they do to you?”

Jaskier let out an exasperated sigh. “Nothing.  _ They _ did nothing. Anyway-”

“So you’re okay. You’ll be fine to leave tomorrow?”

“Yeah, why not?”

“Hm. It’s still early enough that we could set off now. It’s only a couple hours’ walk to the nearest safe place to camp for the night.”

“Sure.” Jaskier swallowed a lump in his throat. “Or, alternatively, we could stay another night. But no, no, you’re right. We could leave now. Really, we should. It’s not like we’re welcome here anyway. Go get Roach and I’ll meet you outside. I’ll just talk to the innkeeper about maybe getting our money back for tonight, and then we can-”

“Jaskier, you’re babbling. What’s the matter with you?” Geralt growled.

“What makes you think there’s something wrong?”

“Several things. Did you forget I can smell it when you’re upset?”

“I’m not upset!” the bard hollered, proving Geralt’s point. “I just…”

“Spit it out, bard!” Geralt barked. “You’re always telling me to use my words, now use yours. Stop skating around it and tell me.”

“I just don’t understand why people are so afraid of you. Or why they would hate you. And when they have nasty things to say about you, it hurts me,” Jaskier pouted.

“Hm,” Geralt grunted. He’d rarely admit it out loud, but the disgust and contempt most humans had toward him pained him as well. “But that’s not all, is it? Guess you forgot I can smell pain, too.” Ignoring Jaskier’s feigned look of innocence, the Witcher asked again, calmly but insistently, “What did they do to you?”

The poet let out a nervous chuckle. “I told you, they didn’t do anything. I-”

Before he could finish the sentence, Geralt had already sussed out what was wrong. He’d been paying close attention to Jaskier’s body language since the moment he noticed the odor of pain radiating off of him, watching how he moved and how he didn’t. But the dead giveaway was that the bard was laying on the bed with his boots on, something that he constantly berated Geralt for doing because it made the blankets filthy with grass and mud and monster guts.

“What are you doing?” Jaskier asked, even though it was obvious. The Witcher climbed on to the foot of the bed and started undoing the balladeer’s left boot. “Don’t, please…” he whined, trying his best to not wince as Geralt removed his boot as carefully as possible.

Geralt examined Jaskier’s bruised and swollen ankle, then gave the bard a stern look. “Explain.”

Jaskier sighed. “One of the villagers was quite irate about what happened to his sheep, and he wouldn’t listen to reason. He came after me with a pitchfork. A  _ pitchfork _ ! So I ran. I almost made it safely back here when I tripped- Ow!” he cried as Geralt gently manipulated his injured foot. “It’s not broken, is it?”

“No,” Geralt answered, and Jaskier exhaled loudly in relief. “But you’re still going to need to give it time to heal. You can ride Roach until we get to the next town where you can rest a while, since we can’t stay here.” 

“We can stay tonight, can’t we? The room’s already paid for.”

“Yeah,” Geralt agreed, and suddenly he had an idea. “We might as well make the most of it. First, let me patch you up,” he said and went to get his medical kit.

“What do you mean-” Jaskier started to ask something, but Geralt came back over to the bed and kissed him deeply. As he slid his tongue into the soft warmth of the balladeer’s mouth, he imagined where else he would feel that velvety heat later.

When he pulled away, the poet stayed silent as he tried to catch his breath. He never took his gaze off of Geralt as he sat back down on bed and made quick, efficient work of wrapping his injured ankle. Still dazed by the sudden kiss and distracted by the unusually tender and attentive Witcher, he didn’t even notice how aroused he was. 

But Geralt did. The bard’s emotions weren’t the only thing his keen nose could detect, and he could already smell the salty tang of precum. He got up and moved to sit next to Jaskier and pressed his palm against the poet’s hardened length. 

Jaskier let out a soft moan as his cock twitched against the touch. “Geralt,” he mewled, “What’s this all about?” Not that he was complaining.

“You stood up for me, so I’m going to reward you,” Geralt purred into Jaskier’s ear as he continued to rub his bard’s cock through his fine silk trousers. “But you foolishly tried to lie to me, so I have to punish you, too.” 

“What’s the reward?” the poet asked, then whimpered again. 

“I’m going to let you cum.”

“Dare I ask, what’s the punishment?”

“Well, it’s only the afternoon and we have the room until tomorrow morning. Who knows how long I’ll make you wait?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be fluff and it tried to become porn XD If I wasn't in a hurry to get this done in time for the writing challenge I wrote it for, it very well would have. Maybe this will get a second part with some porn some day, we'll see :3 Perhaps if readers ask nice? I'll do anything for a nice reader <3
> 
> This fic was written for BIKM Bingo, a fun writing event held monthly by the "There's a BARD Loose in KAER MORHEN" Discord server. It was a ton of fun to do! If you are 18+, come join us pervy Witcher-loving degenerates at: https://discord.gg/8EgF2kS3Tb
> 
> I also highly recommend you come hang out with me and my friends at The Nest of Witchers: https://discord.gg/gSZuBQXhUq


End file.
